The Muppets Take Manhattan
The Muppets Take Manhattan is a 1984 family film directed by Frank Oz. It is the third of a series of live-action musical feature films starring Jim Henson's The Muppets. The film was produced by Henson Associates and TriStar Pictures, and was filmed on location in New York City during the summer of 1983 and released in movie theatres in 1984. It was the first film to be directed solely by Frank Oz (who also performs Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, and Animal), as he previously co-directed The Dark Crystal with Jim Henson. The film introduced the Muppet Babies, as toddler versions of the Muppet characters in a fantasy sequence. The Muppet Babies later received their own Saturday morning animated television series, which aired on CBS from 1984 until 1990 and has since been syndicated worldwide. The Muppet Performers *Jim Henson - Kermit the Frog, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Swedish Chef, Waldorf *Frank Oz - Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal *Dave Goelz - Gonzo, Chester Rat, Bill (frog), Zoot *Steve Whitmire - Rizzo the Rat, Gil (frog) *Richard Hunt - Scooter, Janice, Statler *Jerry Nelson - Camilla, Lew Zealand, Floyd And Muppet Performers *Kathryn Mullen - Jill (frog) *Karen Prell - Yolanda Rat *Brian Muehl - Tatooey Rat *Bruce Edward Hall - Masterson Rat, Beth Bear Additional Muppet Performers *James J. Kroupa - Rowlf (puppeteer), Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (puppeteer), Dr. Teeth (puppeteer), Penguin, Grover (puppeteer), Bubba (puppeteer), Bill (frog) (puppeteer), Floyd (puppeteer), Chicken, Pig, Whatnot *David Rudman - Floyd (puppeteer), Beaker (puppeteer), Animal (puppeteer), Penguin, Oscar the Grouch (puppeteer), Crazy Harry (puppeteer), Frog, Tatooey Rat (puppeteer), Chicken, Flute-Snatcher (puppeteer), Snowth (puppeteer) *Melissa Whitmire - Fozzie (right hand), Swedish Chef (puppeteer), Frog, Janice (puppeteer), Pig, Whatnot *Michael Earl Davis - Zoot (puppeteer), Dog, Camilla (puppeteer), Penguin, Honkers, Robin the Frog (puppeteer), Mahna Mahna (puppeteer) *Glenngo King - Rowlf (right hand), Gil (frog) (puppeteer), Simon Soundman (puppeteer), Dr. Teeth (puppeteer) *Tim De Haas - Dog, Beauregard (puppeteer), Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (puppeteer), Beaker (puppeteer), Lew Zealand (puppeteer), Swedish Chef (puppeteer), Frog, Mrs. Appleby (puppeteer), Whatnot *Cheryl Bartholow - Dog, Bear, Frog, Mildred Huxtetter *Martin P. Robinson - Rat, Hands of Swedish Chef, Bear, Fozzie (right hand), Animal (puppeteer), Zoot (puppeteer), Gil (frog) (puppeteer), Penguin, Herry Monster (puppeteer), Lips (puppeteer), Frog, Whatnot, Fazoob, Irvine Uncredited *Jim Henson - Ernie, Link Hogthrob, Horse and Carriage Driver, Baby Rowlf, Baby Kermit, The Newsman *Frank Oz - Sam the Eagle, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, Bert, Cookie Monster, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (puppeteer), Uncle Deadly (puppeteer) *Dave Goelz - Penguin, Dog, Baby Gonzo, Beauregard, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Marvin Suggs (puppeteer), Chicken, Pig, Agnes Stonewick (puppeteer), Uncle Matt Fraggle *Steve Whitmire - Bear, Fozzie (puppeteer), Rowlf (puppeteer), The Count (puppeteer), Penguin, Chicken, Pig, Baby, Kermit the Frog (right hand) *Richard Hunt - Baby Scooter, Beaker, Bear, Dog, Sully, Bobby Benson, Penguin, Chicken, Pig, Pianist Old Lady, Elmo, Two-Headed Monster *Jerry Nelson - Crazy Harry, Pops, Bear, Biff, Penguin, Whatnot, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Guitarist Old Lady, Two-Headed Monster *Kathryn Mullen - Clementine (puppeteer), Gaffer, Penguin, Whatnot, Pig, Baby *Karen Prell - Dog, Fozzie (right hand), Chicken, Grundgetta (puppeteer), Hilda (puppeteer), Penguin, Mrs. Appleby (puppeteer), Whatnot, Pig, Baby *Brian Muehl - Bear, Telly, Rowlf (right hand/puppeteer), Frog, Dog, Bill (frog) (puppeteer), Luncheon Counter Monster, Pearl *Bruce Edward Hall - Dr. Teeth (puppeteer), Bear, Rowlf (puppeteer), Whatnot *Wayne Martin - Rowlf (puppeteer), Dog, Frog, Whatnot *Gabriel Velez - Animal (puppeteer), Floyd (puppeteer), Chicken, Guy Smiley (puppeteer), J.P. Grosse (puppeteer), Frog, Gil (frog) (puppeteer), Pig, Whatnot Category:1984